Cuddle Trouble
by Just-Like-Heaven-24
Summary: Kakuzu has a secret hobby that Hidan doesn't know about. What happens when Hidan comes a bit too close to a discovery?...I suck at summaries xD


Kakuzu woke to a warm breath tickling his cheek. He turned his head slightly before a mess of silver hair blocked his view. A small smiled graced his lips and he nuzzled into the sweet locks. Kakuzu was never directly affection toward the jashinist, for that would cause more cuddling than working and that would put them even more behind than they already were in their paperwork. But while Hidan was asleep, Kakuzu felt compelled to snuggle with the albino. -He still thinks I wake up early just to do paperwork- Kakuzu thought to himself with a grin. Honestly, if Kakuzu woke up early just to do the obnoxious paperwork, would he still he neck deep in the annoying work? I think not.

Hidan grumbled a little and tried to roll over, but Kakuzu held him tight to his chest. Unfortunately for Kakuzu, this action of restraint caused Hidan to struggle and slam his head against the headboard.

"FUCK!" Hidan yelled, grabbing his head. As he sat up, he noticed Kakuzu still laying in bed next to him.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Hidan mummbled, still not completely over being awoken so early and so rudely.

It took Kakuzu a few seconds to think of his answer. "You kept grabbing on to me and I finally had to push you off." He said, throwing his legs over the bed and mentally preparing his mind for the rough day. They had to go on an assignment and it was going to take a while.

Hidan shorn suspicious look at Kakuzu's back. Hidan was CERTAIN he didn't cuddle in his sleep. The only time he did was after sex which -unfortunately- had not happened last night.

As much as he wanted to, Hidan didn't mention it. He already pissed Kakuzu off last night which resulted I not getting any and he was horny. Really. Horny.

So he backed off. In fact, he didn't even talk while they were on they were walking. He was too involved in his own thoughts to even realize that Kakuzu had said anything until Kakuzu was practically shouting his name.

"HIDAN!" Kakuzu said, grabbing Hidan's sleeve and stopping him. "What the fuck, why are we stopping?" Hidan asked, annoyed to be pulled from his thoughts. "Because it's raining dumbass." Kakuzu said with an exasperated look. Hidan looked up and was hit in the face by several droplets.

Hidan was dragged a couple yards into a cave and they both sat down on the cold rock. They both pulled off their soaked cloaks and threw them on the ground.

Hidan was immeditately returned to his thoughts. It was just a stupid thing that probably wouldn't matter in the end, but it was bothering the Jashinist to no end.

This was also beginning to both Kakuzu. The masochistic had been unusually quiet and he was worried about him.

Finally, Kakuzu pulled Hidan into his lap and rested his chin on Hidan's shoulder. "What's up with you?" Kakuzu whispered into Hidan's ear. Hidan wasn't the only one who was depressed about the lack of action the night before, and Kakuzu was determined to gain back the time. He gently licked up the shell and blew cold air on it, making Hidan shiver.

Hidan sighed. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird since this morning." Hidan mummbled, enjoying the gentle attention being administered on his ear.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked, pulling away and looking at the masochists violet eyes. He was fairly certain that the day had gone on normally and that he hadn't acted outside his normal schedule.

Hidan sighed again and shifted in Kakuzu's lap.

"For one," Hidan started, "You told me I cuddled you last night which definetley didn't happen becaue I remember falling asleep as far away as you as possible because I didn't want to wake up dismantled. Secondly, you're never in bed when I wake up. NEVER. So what exactly were you doing this morning?" Hidan finished, feeling embarassed about how stupid he sounded.

Kakuzu smiled inwardly and hugged Hidan to his chest. "Do you really want the truth?" Kakuzu could'vr smacked himself for sayin that. He couldn't tell Hidan how affectionate he was. Hefekt uncomfortable being really snuggly and lovey-love while Hidan was awake. But it was too late now. He could see that spark of interest in Hidan's eyes that was soon going to light a fire if he didn't tell.

"What is it?" Hidan practically yelled.

"...I was cuddling you." he said with a sheepish grin.

Hidan stared at him for a moment...and they kissed in with such a passion that Kakuzu was overwhelmed for a moment and almost lost control of the kiss. When Hidan pulled back, Kakuzu looked at him with wide eyes. "And exactly what was that for?" Kakuzu asked. "Cause I knew you loved me for more than sex~" and with that thought, Hidan shoved Kakuzu onto his back and snuggled up to his chest.

Kakuzu blinked a couple times trying to compose his thoughts. After a few minutes, he gave up thinking and simply wrapped his arms around the masochist and kissed him lightly onthe head.

"Took you ling enough to realize it" Kakuzu mummbled before following Hidan into the world of sleep.


End file.
